La Voz del silencio
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Se sitúa antes del episodio 13. Sunao, Matsuri y Sora se propondrán unir a Gaku y a Kai finalmente al ver el rechazo del presidente del club de ciencias. ¿Podrá Gaku declararse finalmente? Claro, es un Kai/Gaku


**La voz del silencio**

**A Sukisyo Fanfic**

**Capítulo único**

Ahí estás nuevamente, caminando fielmente por los pasillos como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Miro hechizado la manera en que caminas, siempre sin detenerte, serio y reservado como _solo tú _sabes. Quisiera con tantas ansias acercarme a ti y decirte lo mucho que te amo, Buchou.

- Gaku ¿qué haces ahí parado en plena hora de descanso? No es tu estilo quedarte quieto en un lugar –le dice una voz tras de él.

- Ah, buenos días Sora-sempai, Nao-sempai.

Los recién nombrados se miraron fijamente al notar el triste ánimo de su pequeño amigo. Sunao miró de repente a Nagase, quien había detenido su caminata para después tomar asiento en una de las bancas del parque. El pelirosa sonrió, había entendido perfectamente la causa del desánimo de Gaku.

- Gaku-kun, deberías ir hasta él y hablarle.

- ¿D-De qué estás hablando, Nao-sempai? –Tartamudeaba el menor.- No te entiendo.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, claro que me entiendes. Si tanto quieres acercarte a Nagase-Buchou, deberías perder el miedo.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podría? Él…es mucho para mí.

- No digas eso, en el amor…ninguno de los dos es mucho o poco para el otro.

- ¿Tú crees, Nao-sempai?

- Nao jamás se equivoca, escúchalo Gaku. –Sora le da confianza a Gaku sobre el consejo de Nao.- Tienes que ser valiente.

- T-Tienes razón, tengo que ser valiente. ¡Muy valiente!

- Así se habla, Gaku-kun.

- Muchas gracias, sempais. Muchas gracias.

Un motivado Ichikawa se despide de la pareja para después dirigirse hacia el salón de ciencias. Sora miró a Sunao y ambos sonrieron complacidos. Gaku se había ido siguiendo a Nagase, quien se dirigía ahora al laboratorio.

- Espero que le vaya bien. ¿No piensas tú lo mismo?

- Por supuesto que si. Además, no creo que le vaya mal, después de todo ha recibido el sabio consejo de Nao-sama.

- Vamos, no te burles. En serio, deseo de todo corazón, que su amor sea correspondido.

- Y yo…deseo de todo corazón que mi Nao me de un beso en este instante. –Sora se acerca peligrosamente a su novio, obligándolo a retroceder.

- ¡Oye! Para que estamos frente a todo el mundo aquí-

- ¿Y qué? No es un secreto lo que nosotros tenemos ¿o si?

- No, pero…igualmente me da un poco de vergüenza.

- Te amo, pequeño Nao.

- Yo también, Sora.

Sus labios se unieron. Sus bocas se llamaban sin descanso ante el tentado deseo. Por otra parte, Gaku seguía sigilosamente a Nagase, quien no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la persecución. Ichikawa se paró en seco de repente al notar que su Buchou se había detenido.

- Ichikawa ¿deseas algo?

- ¿Eh?

- Te pregunto si quieres algo de mí, me has estado siguiendo desde el parque. ¿Necesitas algo?

- Bueno, yo…quería decirle algo.

- Y bien ¿qué es?

- Yo quiero decirle que… ¡usted me gusta mucho, Buchou!

Silencio incómodo. Gaku estaba más que apenado y asustado, Kai no decía absolutamente nada, se había quedado callado. Después de unos 30 segundos, este decidió hablarle.

- Mira, no creo que sea conveniente que me mires siquiera. Te pido que te alejes de mí. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me hace esto? ¡¿Por qué no puedo quererle?!

Nagase solo siguió caminando, tratando de no oir más a Gaku, sin embargo este no se dio por vencido, continuó con su objetivo.

- ¡Te dije que no me siguieras!

- B-Buchou…

- Eres una molestia. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? ¿O es que debo decírtelo en otro idioma?

- ¿Tan…desagradable soy para usted? –El pequeño comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas, que alertaron a Kai, quien solo atinó a apretar sus puños. Gaku lo miró nuevamente y después se echó a correr.

- Perdóname, Gaku…-susurro por último para después seguir con su caminata diaria, pero ahora con un semblante bastante triste.

La rutina diaria del día siguió como siempre. Sora y Nao "estudiaban" juntos en su dormitorio. Nao le enseñaba a Sora lo importante que era conocer _cada parte_ de la anatomía humana y Sora, como buen alumno, veía _muy de cerca_ para aprender.

- Um…sin duda, aprendo muy bien con tus lecciones, Nao.

- M-Me alegro…

- Aquí voy, Nao-chan…-el peliazul se adentraba más en aquella zona tan caliente y prohibida a la vez, sacando fuertes gimoteos de la boca de su pareja.

- ¡Ah, me vengo, Sora!

- ¡Ah, Nao!

Todo terminó con un último gemido acompasado de ambos amantes. Sora cayó encima del pelirosa y este último le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta de la habitación fue invadida por constantes toqueteos, que alarmaron a la pareja. Aún cansados se cambiaron rápidamente no sin antes gritar un "ya vamos". Apresurados, abrieron la puerta para atender a su invitado que no era nadie más que Gaku.

- Gaku-kun ¿por qué lloras? –Le pregunta Nao.- ¿Gaku-kun?

- ¡Nao-sempai! –Ichikawa se tiró a sus brazos, llorando incansablemente, preocupando evidentemente a la pareja.- ¡Nao-sempai!

- Pero, Gaku-kun, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?

- Buchou, Buchou ha…Él ha…-las lágrimas impedían que el más joven pudiera darse a entender.

- Se lo has dicho ¿verdad? –le pregunta Sunao.

El chico solo contestó afirmativamente con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

- Gaku, no tienes que ponerte así. –Reitera Sora.- Todo lo que pasó con su padre no ha sido fácil de aceptar para él, quizás le averguenza mirarte ahora que sabes la razón por la cual se acercó a ti en un principio.

- Sora-sempai.

- Sora tiene razón, Gaku-kun, verás que todo se arreglará, solo tienes que mostrar tu valentía. Nosotros te ayudaremos ¿vale?

- ¿De qué manera?

- Ya lo verás, tú solo trata de descansar, te veo bastante pálido. Vete a dormir ¿si? Ya es muy tarde.

- De acuerdo, Nao-sempai. Les pido disculpas por haberlos interrumpido. Buenas noches –el más pequeño se retiró a paso lento de la habitación.

- ¿De qué manera ayudaremos a Gaku, Nao?

- Yo hablaré con él, muy seriamente…

- Pero, Nao…

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Yo sé que Kai siente lo mismo, solamente necesita un ligero empujón.

- Nao, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Y bien ¿en que consiste mi ayuda?

Nao acercó sus labios al oído de Sora y le explicó pausadamente qué es lo que harían. El pelirosa tomó su celular y llamó con urgencia a su inseparable amigo Matsuri-chan.

- No me digas que…

- Así es, esta es una nueva misión para "Los maestros de todo"

Al día siguiente, Sunao esperaba pacientemente a Nagase en la entrada del laboratorio. El de ojos amatistas asistió puntualmente a la cita tan urgente de su compañero.

- Ya me tienes aquí, ¿qué se te ofrece?

- ¿Tu padre se encuentra ya mejor?

- Las quemaduras son leves, pero su lesión más grave es psicológica. No saldrá del hospital por un buen tiempo.

- Ya veo.

- Pero dudo mucho que me hayas citado hasta aquí para hablar de mi padre. ¿Qué es ese motivo tan importante por el cual me hiciste venir?

- Quiero que hablemos de Ichikawa-kun, Kai.

- No tengo nada de qué hablar con respecto a ese niño. Si es todo, me iré ahora-

- ¡Alto ahí!

Nagase se detuvo.

- Deja de comportarte tan ridículamente y acepta tus sentimientos de una buena vez. ¿No ves acaso que le haces daño a ese pobre muchacho? No creo que se lo merezca ¿o si?

- ¿Tú que sabes? No me entiendes para nada.

- Pero él si quiere entenderte, quiere ayudarte. ¿Por qué se te hace tan difícil entender eso?

- ¿Cómo podría mirarlo yo a la cara después de todo lo que le hice?

- Lo amas, lo amas y no puedes esconderlo. ¿Por qué no eres sincero contigo mismo? ¿Acaso quieres llegar a la misma situación en la que yo estuve gracias a mi gran estupidez? No permites que te suceda algo así, Kai –antes de avanzar e irse, volvió a hablar.- Y, por cierto, Ichikawa-kun te ama muy a pesar de lo que hayas hecho.

Sunao se retiró del lugar para dejar a Kai bastante pensativo. Después del receso; Sunao, Matsuri y Sora planeaban su estrategia para unir a Gaku y a Kai.

- Bueno, Dear Nao, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- En algunos momentos, Kai estará en el laboratorio. Tienes que lograr que Gaku-kun venga al laboratorio sin saber que Kai estará aquí.

- ¿Qué haré yo, Nao?

- Sora, tú tienes que distraer a Kai y traerlo hasta el laboratorio. Una vez ambos allí, los encerraremos unas cuantas horas. Supongo que después de eso, todo estará mejor entre ellos.

- ¿Crees que esto funcione, Nao?

- Confía en mí, Sora. Yo también he dado mi pasito.

- Bueno, entonces hagámoslo.

Media hora después, Matsuri venía trayendo a Gaku quien, confundido, escuchaba todos los pretextos del rubio quien para distraerlo le hablaba hasta de lo importante que es el matrimonio y la fidelidad de la pareja. Por otro lado, en la parte trasera del laboratorio, Sora conversaba con Kai o más bien Kai escuchaba lo que Sora decía acerca de lo lindo que era Nao cuando dormía o cuando se enojaba. Claramente el de ojos azules lo había convocado para volverlo loco. El chico de cabellos verdes solo deseaba que Sora cerrara la boca.

- ¿No te han dicho ya que eres bastante hablador?

- Muchas gracias por el halago. Entra por aquí.

- ¿Por qué entramos por atrás? Siempre entro por el pasillo.

- L-Lo que pasa es que la tubería que se salió es la de atrás.

- P-pero, yo no veo na-

Tarde. Sora ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Nagase Kai no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Trató de abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con pestillo. Por otro lado, Matsuri hacía entrar a Gaku por la parte de adelante, lo empujó torpemente ya que este cayó al suelo y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Honjou-sempai? ¡Sempai, abra la puerta!

Por la parte de afuera se escuchaban claramente las risas del trío, quienes después salieron corriendo de la escena. Mientras tanto, dentro del laboratorio, casi oscuro por el ocaso, Gaku veía temeroso una silueta acercándose a el.

- ¿Q-Quién está allí?

- Gaku ¿qué haces aquí?

- N-Nagase-Buchou…

- Esos tres tontos…nos tendieron una trampa.

Miró fijamente al más chico, este no le devolvía la mirada. Maldecía al cielo por haberse puesto tan oscuro, ya que no podía ver claramente el rostro de Gaku. Se separó del chico para buscar el interruptor, intentó encender la luz pero esta tampoco funcionaba.

- ¡Sempai! ¡Nao-sempai, abra la puerta, por favor!

- De nada te sirve gritar, nadie podrá escucharte a esta hora, recuerda que hoy ningún conserje trabaja.

- Lo siento…-Gaku se sentó en el suelo, un poco lejos de Kai. Abrazó sus piernas y así se quedó durante bastante tiempo.

- ¿Por qué te alejas tanto?

- No quiero estar cerca de usted, ya que usted mismo me lo pidió.

- Tienes razón.

Se quedaron en silencio por bastante tiempo, Kai se hallaba bastante nervioso, lo último que quería era flaquear gracias a sus sentimientos por Gaku. Paso una hora, al parecer Gaku se hallaba dormido. Kai, de pronto, oyó la respiración desesperada de su compañero, lo que lo alarmó bastante.

- ¿Gaku?

El más pequeño no respondió, su respiración seguía siendo apresurada, como si estuviera enfermo.

Por otro lado, Matsuri, Nao y Sora caminaban hacia sus dormitorios, se encontraron con Nanami-chan, quien, preocupado les preguntó algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nanami-chan?

- ¿No han visto a Gaku-kun?

- ¿Sucede algo malo con él?

- En la mañana vino a mi consultorio, le vi bastante pálido. Me pidió que lo revisara y eso hice, tenía bastante fiebre.

- ¿Fiebre? ¡Haberlo dicho antes, Nanami-chan! –exclama Sora.

- Es cierto, no le veía muy bien mientras hablaba con él. –dice Matsuri.

- Sora, dame la llave, tenemos que sacarlos de ahí. ¡Rápido!

- Si, tienes razón, Nao.

El peliazul rebuscó por todos sus bolsillos en busca de la llave pero lo que encontró en lugar de ella fue un inmenso agujero en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

- ¿Sora?

- Nao, lo siento…-pedía perdón, bastante temeroso por la posible mala reacción de su pareja.- La llave…se cayó.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser, Sora! ¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?!

Mientras tanto, Kai ya se hallaba más que desesperado por el silencio tan cómplice de Ichikawa. Dejando de lado su orgullo, se acercó a él y al tocar su rostro, su miedo fue aún mayor.

- ¡Gaku! ¡Gaku, contéstame!

- B-Buchou...-Gaku abrió pesadamente los ojos.- Buchou, me siento muy mareado.

- No hables, estás hirviendo en fiebre, niño. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Gaku?

- No sabía que esto…pasaría, Buchou. Lo lamento, siempre…termino causándole problemas.

- Gaku…

- Buchou…

No supo desde que momento sus ojos quedaron prendados de su hermoso rostro, reaccionó de repente cuando el pequeño le había sorprendido con un pequeño beso que lo dejó estupefacto.

- Gaku… ¿Gaku?

El rostro pálido de Ichikawa comenzaba a sudar frío, los gemidos de dolor se hicieron presentes y su rostro demostraba el grado de incomodidad que sentía. Kai se puso de pie y del lavadero trajo un pañito humedecido. Recostó la cabeza de Gaku en sus piernas y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro, tratando de bajarle la fiebre.

- Bu-Buchou…tengo frío.

- Cálmate, todo estará bien. Tienes que quedarte tranquilo. Eso te pasa por llevar tan poca ropa.

Se desprendió de su chaqueta para cubrir después a Ichikawa, quien comenzó a sentirse cómodo en el regazo de Nagase. Kai se alarmó un poco cuando Gaku comenzó a moverse, acomodándose en su regazo.

- Buchou es tan…calientito…

Poco tuvo que hacer el menor para provocar tal nerviosismo en Nagase Kai, presidente del club de ciencias. El sonrojo en sus mejillas y su repentino acaloramiento solo eran evidentes para él, gracias a Dios.

- ¡Nagase-kun! ¡Ichikawa-kun! –llamaban desde afuera del laboratorio.

- ¡Estamos aquí, Nanami-san!

- ¡Esperen un momento, enseguida les abriremos!

Pasó poco tiempo para que Nanami, en compañía de Sora, Nao y Matsuri, abriera la puerta del laboratorio. Kai cargó entre sus brazos a Gaku y lo llevó a la enfermería sin escuchar a nadie de los tres presentes.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, Nanami-san?

- La fiebre ya le ha bajado, Nagase-kun, no te preocupes. Puedes irte a dormir si es que deseas.

- Me quedaré aquí, pueden irse ustedes.

- Pero…

- Sora-kun, Nao-kun, Matsuri-kun, será mejor que nos marchemos. Nagase-kun, llámame cuando lo necesites.

- Así lo haré, gracias.

Los tres se marcharon hacia fuera, dejando a Nagase a solas con Gaku, quien aún seguía profundamente dormido. Acarició su rostro y se culpó a si mismo por el actual estado de su compañero, quizás era su culpa que Ichikawa se encontrase así, por todas las cosas desagradables que dijo y que lastimaron al inocente Gaku.

- Buchou…

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Estoy mejor, muchas gracias.

- Entonces me voy.

- Espere…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué…tiene que tratarme así? Puede que…no lo haya dicho desde que sucedió el incidente con Minato-sensei, pero a mí no me importa lo que haya hecho en el pasado, en serio no me interesa. Yo solo quiero estar contigo, Kai.

El de ojos amatistas miró a Gaku, quien estaba sonrojado por haberle llamado con tal confianza. Nagase sonrió para sí mismo, admirado por el poder y confianza de Ichikawa. Lentamente se acercó al muchacho enfermo y sin previo aviso depositó un beso en su frente.

- Lo siento, hice que te sonrojaras más.

- Buchou…

- Si me llamas por mi nombre está bien, me quedaré aquí hasta que te recuperes.

Se sentó al costado del regazo de Gaku y acto seguido tomó sus manos, las cuales se habían puesto bastante cálidas. Gaku lo miró sin poder asimilar lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo.

- K-Kai…

- ¿Dime?

- No es necesario que te quedes conmigo, mejor vete a dormir.

- ¿No quieres que esté contigo?

- ¡No es eso! Es solo que…me da vergüenza…

- No se por qué siempre logras ponerme en evidencia, niño… ¿Qué es lo tan especial que tienes para ponerme así de loco por ti?

- Buchou…

- Supongo que solo necesito dejarme llevar por lo que siento ¿verdad? Eso es lo que haces tú todo el tiempo.

Ichikawa sonrió, intentó levantarse pero Kai se lo impidió. El presidente se acostó junto a él y lo abrazó con inmensa ternura. Esta dulzura volvió a impresionar a Gaku quien, avergonzado, trataba de mantener la calma.

- Oh, no, siento que voy a morir…

- Tonto, ¿quién podría morir por algo así?

- Siento que estoy soñando, Kai…

- No es un sueño.

- Siempre soñé con algo así, con estar de esta manera junto a ti.

- A partir de ahora, ya no hará falta que sueñes con momentos como este. Solo quiero…que me des la oportunidad para demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti.

- Eso…no tienes que preguntarlo…

Por primera vez, Ichikawa pudo ver una hermosa sonrisa adornar el rostro de Nagase. El mayor comenzó a sonrojarse al notar la insistente mirada de Gaku.

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

- Has sonreído…

- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso es tan raro que un ser humano quiera sonreír?

- Pero es que…se te ve mejor cuando sonríes.

- Tonto…-atinó a decir Kai.

Días después, toda la escuela entera ya estaba enterada de la relación amorosa entre Ichikawa Gaku y Nagase Kai. Por un lado, normalmente caminaba Kai por los pasillos del segundo piso de la escuela. Poco le importaban los comentarios de sus compañeros, para él era un día normal…

- ¡Kai!

…a menos que Gaku apareciese en su camino, saludándole con su contagiosa alegría de siempre, una alegría que siempre le iluminaba el corazón.

- Buenos días, Kai.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Si, ya me siento mejor.

- Si, puedo darme cuenta de ello.

- ¿Se nota?

- Mucho, diría yo.

- Nagase-kun, Gaku-kun, buenos días –saludan Nao y Sora al mismo tiempo.

- Nagase ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus gafas? –le pregunta Sora.

- S-Se perdieron…

- Oye, eso es mentira. Sora-sempai, la verdad es que yo le dije que se veía mejor sin gafas. Ahora él usa lentes de contacto.

- ¡Ya! Deja de decir tonterías. Si ya estás tan bien para hablar de más, mejor date prisa y vamos al laboratorio.

- ¡Ah! tienes razón. Sempais, nos vemos más tarde.

Alegremente, Gaku se despidió de ambos y se dirigió al laboratorio en compañía de su pareja.

- Pero… ¿no es muy temprano aún, Nao?

- Déjalos, querrán su tiempo a solas ¿no?

- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Mientras caminaban, se encontraron con Matsuri, quien les hablaba acerca de un viaje a unas conocidas aguas termales. Animados, confirmaron su participación en tan divertido viaje. Por otro lado, algunos ruidos extraños se escuchaban dentro del salón de ciencias. Kai se encontraba junto a Gaku, amándolo como nunca, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

- Te extrañé anoche…

- Y yo a ti, Kai…

- Escuché que hay unas _aguas termales_ muy buenas para pasar un fin de semana, ¿quieres ir?

- Claro, me gustaría mucho…

Volvió a besar los pequeños labios de su pareja, quien gustoso aceptó tal muestra de amor. Pensar que todos los días podría tener a Gaku a su lado, le hacía pensar que era la mayor suerte del mundo.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo? –Le pregunta Kai.- ¿Para siempre?

- _Siempre_ estaré a tu lado, Kai.

La pareja que espiaba a ambos _amantes_ dentro del laboratorio, sonrió complacida. Al menos parte de su plan había funcionado bastante bien, habían logrado lo que se propusieron.

- Eres un genio, Nao.

- Siéntete libre de enamorarte de mí otra vez.

- Tonto…-Sora abrazó a su pequeño para después darle un largo, pero largo beso. Todo era perfecto ahora.

**FIN**

_**N/A: Es el One-Short más largo que he hecho en mi vida, espero que les haya agradado. Les prometo que para la próxima haré uno de Sora/Sunao y de Nana/Shinichirou. La que sigue de esta será una más divertida y llena de lemon. Si se dan cuenta, en la última parte, los chicos hablan acerca de unas fuentes termales. Este One-Short se ubicaría antes del episodio 13 de la serie (Vayamos a las fuentes termales!)**_

_**Amenazas, guillotina, a quemarropa, todo se acepta!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Dayito-chan**_


End file.
